Prequel: The Sacred Sneer
by KH Pwns My Soul
Summary: Prequel to The Holy Smirk. Axel and Roxas's fateful meeting. Written in two page chapters to break up a super long oneshot. AKUROKU, M, CONTENT, AU, KH BASED, HUMORDRAMAROMANCE. Read The Holy Smirk first to understand.
1. The Day The Diary Started

**The Sacred Sneer  
Aka: The Diary Adventures**  
By Zess

**Summery: **Prequel to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff: **Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **Update: New Computer. This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet0210 **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, you should thank the aforementioned.  
Now read it already dammit!

* * *

**One:  
The Day the Diary Started**

"Excellent shot Roxas."

Twelve year old Roxas beamed at the compliment. He was a short one, and his clothes always hung off of his delicate frame but the ladies always ooh'd and ahh'd over him and his very cute face. On top of his cuteness, he was also a skilled page.

When he had first come to Noivilbo, a town dedicated to training Castle XIII Guards, Roxas had been the customary ten years old and was even smaller back then. He had had high hopes of becoming a strong knight of the Guard that were almost immediately shot down.

"_Too small," _they had said. "_Too scrawny,"_ they had laughed in his face.

All of the older pages and squires had picked fun of The Runt because he was little and because his small frame left him with very little strength. While everyone else excelled around him, he was left in the same spot, doing the same things and still not getting them quite right. When he had come to Noivilbo he couldn't even lift a sword, let alone wield it. He couldn't ride a horse, had zero stamina, and was terrible at hand to hand combat.

One day his instructor in swordsmanship had covered his face with one hand and pointed at the exit to the training arena.

"_Go, just go. You have zero talent." _ The man had claimed and then stormed off in disgust.

Roxas had been left standing with all of the other pages pointing and laughing around him. His baggy page's uniform hung off one shoulder and he had to bite his quivering lower lip hard in order to hold in the tears. It had been three months and though he had shown a little improvement (he could actually lift a sword now) he was in no way keeping up with the other pages.

_Should. . . should I just go home?_

But Roxas really had no home to go back to. This was his do or die situation, quite literally. If he didn't succeed here, he'd jus be a wandering nobody. And this didn't sit well on his shoulders at all. Roxas would not just give up, he wouldn't just bow his head and quietly disappear. There had to be a way to make it all work, if that's what he really wanted. And want it he did.

So he would wake up every morning before the morning bell had rung, and went through body building drills over and over again. At night, after lights out, he would sneak out of his room and into one of the many mirrored indoor training arenas and practice his sword stances and sword fighting drills.

After two months his training started showing through. He was able to block a sword thrust from one of the older pages. Everyone was quite shocked. The runt was actually. . . well, not winning, but he wasn't losing in such a disgraceful way as he normally did. And that was just the beginning. After four more months Roxas could outride every page in Noivilbo. After one year, he could even fend of the attacks of the best squire. And never once did he stop the regimen of grueling exercises. Needless to say, he was soon revered as one of the best students in the training academy.

"Excellent shot again, Roxas!"

Roxas smiled as he lowered his bow the released arrow burrowed into the center of the target. His audience gasped and clapped and he could hear murmurs of appreciation coming from everyone around him. And he kept smiling until his arrow quiver was empty. Every arrow he shot was cluttered around the bull's eye, shot with such force that the arrowhead had to be cut out. Roxas loved it, and the attention that came along with it.

Unfortunately for our hero, things were about to start going down hill, and it was all thanks to a boy named Axel.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please, and no, I'm not making them longer. 


	2. A Giant Complex

**The Sacred Sneer  
Aka: The Diary Adventures**  
By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff: **Daily Short chapters for X amount of time. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet0210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

Now read it already dammit!

* * *

**Two:  
A Giant Complex**

Roxas smiled and began moving over to the sidelines to grab his practice swords in order to show off his skills a little more when a loud murmur roared across the masses watching him. A few people exclaimed and ran off, and then more and more people began to do the same. Soon, only a handful were left surrounding Roxas.

"What's going on?" He finally asked, completely miffed that his fan club had run off.

"There's a few new kids, and one who's supposed to be really good, even better then y- Ah. . . well never mind."

_Better then. . .you? Is that was he was about to say? No one is better then me! This kid thinks he can just waltz in here and claim the fame that I have worked so hard over? Well, we'll see just how great he is!_

In a rage now, Roxas grabbed his real sword and followed the streaming crowd, many of whom were always the ones that were kissing up to him and telling him how wonderful he was. Shows how sincere they were!

"Move!" he shouted in his loudest voice, which wasn't that loud but people seemed to still notice. A gasp resounded and people instantly made way for him. He stalked over to the fence surrounding the smallest training arena of Noivilbo to see. . . a giant.

It was a red haired giant. Roxas looked up from his three feet five inches to the new kid, who had to be at least five feet and some. There was just no way this guy could be a page. He looked old enough to be a fourth year squire. He even had tattoos! No one his age was supposed to have tattoos! Even most of the adults he knew frowned upon them, the process being quite dangerous. But, there they were. Two triangle shaped tattoos pointing down from under each of the giant's eyes. And his eyes were. . . strange at best. Bright green and much resembling a cats. He stared at the new boy in complete shock. This. . . thing was supposed to be better then him?

"Hey! You!" Roxas called with much more bravado then he felt. He had fought many older pages and squires, many bigger and stronger then him, but he had never gotten into a skirmish with someone so . . . outlandish.

The giant paused in his attacking of a straw dummy to turn towards Roxas's voice. A smirk lit up his face and he let his fists drop to his sides. "Yeah, short stuff?"

Roxas was outraged, as he always was when someone brought up his height. It wasn't his fault that he had been born into a short family. You know, the way some people are big boned? He was just . . . addicted to gravity. It liked him. Yeah. But, like any other twelve year old, Roxas hadn't quite grasped the concept of controlling his temper, and his emotions were still quite near to the surface. Taking in these facts, no one can really blame him for what he did next.

"You think you can just waltz in here and be the best? Well you've got another thing coming! I'm going to beat you, and then you're going to cry. Just because you're tall doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

The onlookers gasped. They were all inhabitants of Noivilbo and knew exactly what Roxas could do, and he could do plenty, but the outsider was indeed an outsider and therefore an enigma. Could the red haired newbie actually beat their pride and joy?

It would soon be decided.

* * *

A/N: Read and review please. It shouldn't take too long since its like 200 words. Still not making them longer. . . 


	3. Fight Fight Chicken

**The Sacred Sneer  
A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**  
By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff: **Daily Short chapters for X amount of time. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet0210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

Now read it already dammit!

* * *

**Three:  
Fight Fight Chicken**

The stranger raised his eyebrows, which were just as red as his flaming hair, and turned to face Roxas fully. Roxas gritted his teeth against the need to back up a step under the piercing stare. Never before had he seen such an intense look. It made him feel the same way as when the cook caught him sneaking extra desert. And he didn't like it, no not one bit.

"You sure talk a lot short stuff." His voice had a bit of a laugh behind it. The kind of voice that held depth and secrets and more then a little bit of mischievousness.

And there was that insult again, or at least what Roxas saw as an insult. It was the beginning days all over again, with everyone laughing and picking on him just because of his size. Well, he had shoved their faces into the dirt and had made them recognize just how good he was. If he could that before, he could do it again with this vagrant nobody.

"I only say what I mean Bigfoot, and I'm going to clobber you if you don't apologize!" Roxas shouted, and totally belying his words, dropped his sword, ducked quickly under the wooden fence railing and ran straight for the giant.

With a feign left, a feign right, and a side step Roxas set himself up behind the tall red head, swinging his leg around in a neat roundhouse aimed right for his opponent's midsection. He was taken quite off guard when long fingers wrapped around his ankle.

He quickly jerked back before his leg could be captured and stared at the stranger, his eyes wide.

_He's. . . pretty good._

So good, in fact, that Roxas was unsure if he could actually win against this new rival. No one had been able to dodge his attacks before, let alone counter attack. But all the other boys were watching, and if he lost here he would become The Runt again, and he just couldn't let that happen. He would never willingly let things go back to the way they were before. Never. No matter what.

He looked right, and he looked left, judging the distance between him and the red head, between him and the fence where his blade lay. Hand to hand combat wasn't his strongest, his strength still being a little weak, but no one had been able to get anywhere near him in his ability with swords.

_It's time to get serious._

And before you knew it he was running back to the railing, and making a dramatic slide seen only in old baseball film reels. It didn't matter much that baseball had centuries before it was invented. It's the idea that matters. So he slid along on the soft packed dirt and swept his blade up into his hand, jumping to his feet only moments after and giving what he thought was his most intimidating glare.

The red head just laughed. We can all understand why. A twelve year old Roxas trying to be tough would be too cute for anyone to resist. But our dear Roxas saw it only as another jab at his barely matured male ego. His blue eyes closed into only sapphire slits and he breathed harshly through his mouth with the weight of his anger and frustration. He was a formidable opponent! He wanted to be treated as one.

The stranger seemed to notice Roxas's change and raised his eyebrows again. What a fireball. In truth the stranger had only wanted to practice, had never meant to draw such attention but having such a flamboyant appearance tended to draw stares whether he wanted them or not. And now he was being attacked and berated by a shrimp with cunning blue eyes that pulled at the pit of his stomach for a reason he didn't understand.

"Fight me," Roxas growled out between clenched teeth, and he meant it with everything in his being. Because, well, he had something to prove.

The red head's shoulders drooped, and he sighed. But then he looked back at the fierce determination shining in those blue eyes that held him so mesmerized and smirked again. Well, the best training was always against someone else, and this shrimp actually looked like a formidable opponent, no matter his size. Perhaps this could be entertaining.

"Bring it on."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I'm not making them any longer. 


	4. He Cried More, More, More

**The Sacred Sneer  
A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**  
By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass oneshot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

Now read it already dammit!

* * *

**Four:  
He Cried More, More, More**

Roxas needed no further encouragement and with a rebel yell he dashed towards his enemy, arms flailing behind him with his sword in hand. Roxas was in no way going to let this red haired mountain beat him, there was just no way. He had his honor and his reputation to maintain. Because, as we all know, being shunned while you're a kid can be the most devastating thing in the world. But the author digresses.

The giant prepared himself for the little blonde fireball rushing after him and moved into a fighting stance. While rushing at him Roxas still had to admit that his new rival had excellent form. But he had to be joking to go against him without any kind of weapon. First the guy had called him short, and now he was underestimating him? Roxas was furious and his yell became more powerful.

He reached Axel in a matter of moments and swung his blade around in what was called the arching butterfly. It starts with one's sword arched behind one's back and then sweeps out to the side in one motion. Continuing it slashes inward and then pulls back quickly in a motion akin to the middle of a butterfly. Following the butterfly's wing's outline the sword is then arced upward and then brought down forcefully, all in a matter of seconds. It was one of Roxas's best moves and the crowd was shocked. Never before had Roxas even had to break out "the big guns" before, usually behind able to beat anyone on only his basic movements. It was a shock to know that Roxas considered the stranger boy enough of an opponent to actually fight as if he meant it.

And what was worse was that Axel was able to dodge the movement. The green bean humanoid deftly jumped left, and then moved left again to leave Roxas panting, his sword tip embedded in the practice ground's dirt. Roxas looked up with wide eyes. This was something that had never happened before. He. . . was he going to lose? No! He couldn't lose, no matter what. It would be better to die then to let all of those people bully him again. That was a fate worse then anything else in the world.

So he gave no time for escape and lunged, carrying out what was called the reverse butterfly, which was the same as the arching butterfly, only for the other side of his body. It was quite a feat in itself, because it meant that Roxas had to wield his sword with his left hand which was extraordinary, since not many people could wield a sword with both hands and still manage to complete such a complex technique.

Roxas knew that this one would not work any more then the first had, but he meant it only as a diversion. As predicted the stranger dodged to the right with ease, but Roxas was there waiting for him. He quickly switched his sword to his right hand without completing the reverse butterfly and made a rapid jab towards Axel's face. This, as predicted, caught the retreating stranger off guard, and though he managed to dodge this attack for the most part, Roxas still managed to slice a piece of Axel's cheek, leaving a bloody line across the left facial tattoo.

The pair slid apart and Roxas pressed his sword tip first into the ground, leaning against it, breathing heavy. He had amazing techniques, but using them for too long still left him exhausted. He was still a kid after all. And he had bet all of himself on that move, hoping to do a bit more damage then just a shallow scrape. It wasn't that unusual to have pages or squires kill each other in training.

However, even though the stranger was also a kid, he seemed to have much more stamina then Roxas's did. And as the blood dripped down he smirked, not even bothering to wipe it off of his face. He walked over to the panting Roxas and gently punched him in the stomach, effectively knocking out his breath and rendering him unconscious. The small blonde fell against Axel's and the red head gently laid him onto the dirt. He had never wanted to fight in the first place anyways.

Once he noticed that Roxas's breathing had become even and shallow he smiled a little. Axel hadn't hit Roxas hard at all, and it was only natural that the blonde would be waking up so soon after. He seemed the resilient type. Dusting off his hands he began to walk way as not to be attacked once.

And that is when the tormenting started.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Still not making them longer. The techniques I made up and have no reference to anything anywhere. 


	5. Axel's Down Low

**The Sacred Sneer  
A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**  
By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass oneshot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

Now read it already dammit!

* * *

**Five:  
Axel's Down Low**

Axel liked to think that he was a regular run of the mill kid, but it just wasn't true. He had always been gifted with hand to hand combat techniques and had a very quick wit. Many times that wit had gotten him into much trouble, but our dear Axel had learned to weasel his way out of anything. It helped a little bit that all of the kids that had lived in the same village as he did knew that he was a fighting genius. The only reason no one else knew was because Axel was well. . . just not impressed by fighting. He didn't like it because it was quite troublesome and there wasn't much of a point to it. If you hated someone enough to actually want to cause them bodily harm wouldn't it be better to make them suffer a little bit and then just get over it? And if you were fighting for no reason, that was just plain stupid. He would rather plot and plan and trick and prank everyone else. It was much more personal. Pranking had a meaning to the red head, it meant you really truly had something to do with the other person. A sort of odd way to show that he cared if that makes any sense. And even if it didn't, he always had the fall back plan of just running his hands through his hair and looking a bit sheepish then saying "whoops, well, I'm just a kid, you can't really expect me to know any better."

And that's how he had grown up, running with the local kids, and doing what kids do. Getting into trouble and studying to become a blacksmith. His father had been a blacksmith and it was just normal for him to follow in his father's footsteps, it was how things were done back then. It wasn't what Axel really wanted though.

When Axel lay in bed at the end of the day he would smile at the wooden rafters and dream about becoming a valiant knight in some high ranking position in the Castle XIII Guards. Glory, honor, and fame. It would all be his. Not to mention all the dragons that he would slay and all the beautiful princesses he would rescue. Before his mother had died she had told him all kinds of bedtime stories about Princes and Knights rescuing beautiful girls and becoming heroes of their country. He had laughed at his mother at the time, telling her it was silly because there were no real dragon's anymore, and there was only the heir to the throne, no princesses around. But then his mother had passes away, and Axel had cried. He had only been eight then. And on his mother's grave he had made a promise with his tears that he would go and become a knight like she had told him about, so that she could smile down at him and be proud of him when he grew up. So he had trained with all of the other boys that were waiting to go over to Noivilbo to become true warriors, but, one by one, they had all gone away, and left Axel alone with his dreams.

Finally, his dreams became a reality. It was then that his father was supposed to name him top apprentice in his shop, and hand over his own leather apron, a sign of approval. Axel knew that if he stayed in this little town any longer that he would never be able to leave. So the night before the apprentice ceremony he had run away, brining only what he and his pony could carry for the short journey. He had made it to the small enclosed town of Noivilbo by the time the sun had risen. Axel didn't really know what to do once he got there, since it had been a hastily constructed plan.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He queried to one of the nearby guards standing sentry inside the village gates.

"What'd ya want kid?" The man had a gruff accent and his eyes were like beetles, always skittering back and forth among the "crowd" if that's what you could call it. Really, besides Axel, there were only one or two people about at this time of morning.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where to go. I want to be a page you see and well-"

He was cut off by clipped and short directions. "Go to the main house, you can't miss it, it's the big stone building in the middle of town. Talk to one of the Guard there. They wear a black cloak with a chain fastening."

And the man said nothing more and turned away from him. Axel got the hint and started heading down the main road, the dirt well worn from heavy traffic and hoof-prints. His heart was pounding in his chest. What if they didn't accept him? He really had no home to go back to since he had left; his father would never take him back now that he had disgraced the name. Oh well, he would figure something out if it really came to that, he always did.

But, as it went, he didn't have to worry about figuring out a second plan. The Castle XIII Guard was currently in a deficit concerning their number of members and were welcoming anyone who wanted to join, no matter their lineage or family affairs. This was, of course, great news to Axel. He didn't have very many things but he still followed his guide to his room on the page's wing and deposited his lone bag inside his new quarters. The room was small, but he wasn't complaining. Axel still hadn't come down off the high of just being able to be part of the guard, or at least the training to become one.

"Now, this is your room, this whole floor is dedicated to pages like yourself, first through fourth year. The training has already begun for everyone else so you're going to have to try hard to catch up with everyone else."

A little bit of the air deflated from the balloon that was our precious Axel. He had forgotten that it wouldn't just be all fun and games, he'd actually have to work and practice a lot to be able to fulfill his dream. Oh well, you win some you lose some, and he did really want to make his mom proud.

So, once the guide had left Axel changed into his practice clothes and took himself out of his room, locking the door behind him and heading out the way the guide has said was towards the practice grounds. Maybe a few rounds with a Quentin would do him some good.

Things, however, hadn't quite turned out as he had planned. First, he had received unneeded attention and then he was getting into a fight that he hadn't ever wanted to start in the first place. And on top of that, the boy was nothing short of. . . well, cute. In fact, he was adorable. His big blue eyes caught Axel off guard and for some reason he just wanted to protect the short kid. It was almost like. . . fate. Not that he believed in that kind of crap. His mom had believed in fate and look where she had ended up. Axel didn't like thinking that someone else had control of his life , and he would never accept the thought that he had no control over the one thing he should, his own life.

His hand gently brushed off a wayward lock of blonde hair from the unconscious boys face after their fight as he laid him onto the dirt. He was genuinely glad when he could see the shrimp's eyelids begin to quiver. So, he was about to wake up. That was good. As he stood up to walk away Axel hoped with much more of his being then he understood, that the two of them could be friends.

He smiled a little, his hands finding the pockets in his jerkin when he heard the first taunting remark behind him.

"Awe, The Runt got beat into the ground again. He really _is_ nothing more then a weakling."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, not making things longer, and I love you all. 


	6. The Beginning Of A Disease

**The Sacred Sneer  
A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**  
By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass one-shot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

Now read it already dammit!

* * *

**Six:  
The Beginning Of A Disease**

Axel turned at the sound of the laughing voice just in time to see a boy shorter then him but taller then the blonde shrimp he had just faced land a square kick right into the unconscious boy's face. The attacker had dark black hair and a wickedly evil smile as he readied himself for another kick to the blonde's midsection. Axel felt his body moving before his mind even had time to react. He grabbed the black haired boy by the front of his tunic and quite literally threw him over his own shoulder. The boy must have landed painfully based off of the loud thudding noise that Axel heard, but he really didn't pay any attention to it. The cronies that had surrounded the unconscious blonde fled after who, Axel supposed, was their defeated leader.

It didn't really matter to him. What mattered was this feeling of absolute rage that was clenching his chest. He didn't feel rage very often, being a normally easy going person so it was an unexpected experience. Even more surprising was that, along with his rage, he felt a stabbing of possessiveness for the small blonde. Something inside him was making him _need_ to protect the small blonde with. . . everything he had? This all wasn't making much sense to Axel, but just staring at the bruise not forming on he blonde's cheek wasn't really going to answer all of his questions.

So, he scooped the bruised and still mostly unconscious blonde into his arms and headed back towards his new domicile. With the small body clutched protectively to Axel's chest he felt a sort of _rightnes_s of the entire situation. Brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from the closed eyes that he knew were an amazing shade of sapphire as he ran Axel smiled a little.

"Maybe now I can at least learn your name. . .short stuff."

* * *

Roxas felt like his whole face, and he couldn't quite figure out why. You'd think that he didn't know why because he had been knocked unconscious and would therefore have to go through the cliché "where am I?" syndrome but that wasn't the case. He remembered exactly what had happened, and on top of his physical pain his ego was screeching in agony. So, he understood the screeching agony, he just didn't quite understand why he was aching so much all over.

He tried to open his eyes and realized that he couldn't, well, he couldn't open at least one of his eyes anyways. It seemed to be swollen shut. Now, he remembered fighting the stranger rival and getting punched and therefore knocked unconscious but he in no way remembered anything happened to his face. In fact, much to his own chagrin, Roxas had to admit that the red headed giant had been unnecessarily gentle while they were fighting. It was unnecessary only because Roxas had been quite literally trying to kill him.

With a few more tries he managed to open his remaining eye and was met with sight of unfamiliar surroundings. He would have panicked a bit if he had not been also met with the sight of the red haired boy who had beat him earlier. Well, the room wasn't Roxas's so it had to be this boy's.

"What am I doing here?"

The red head jerked around from his desk, almost falling off of his chair in surprise. "You're awake."

"No, I constantly have conversation in my sleep."

Instead of being incensed as Roxas was hoping for, the red head just smiled and lounged back in his wooden desk chair. "You've got quite a mouth, short stuff."

"I am not short!" If his bruised ego hadn't been completely against the idea of another round of defeat Roxas would have tried to murder the red head a second time.

"What else do I have to call you but short stuff?"

That sent Roxas for a loop. He didn't really know what this guy's motive was. Had all of the tormenting been just because he wanted to know Roxas's name? He didn't like the idea that he had attacked someone without just cause so he let that idea float away along with all the other ideas he had forgotten. No, this green bean, or rather red bean, look alike had purposefully tormented him and was in no way in the clear. Besides, he was now sprouting a huge swollen bruise on his face that was most likely the red head's fault. The giant must have punched him again while he was unconscious. That was just too low.

"What the hell happened to my face you bastard?"

But yet again the red head wasn't goaded into getting mad. "You got punched; some black haired kid who called you Runt." He summarized.

Roxas was shocked to say the least. Not only had he made a mistaken assumption about the character of the red head, but the other boys had already begun to tease him? He knew that if he lost people wouldn't hold him in high regard anymore, and he knew they would start calling him The Runt again, but he had never imagined that it would happen so quickly. He had thought, no, he had hoped, that if they were really going to start picking on him again, that they would at least give him some time to think up some kind of battle plan against it, a way to think up something to retaliate with. Or something. He was, in short, devastated. Why wasn't there at least one person who he could trust to never turn their back on him?

"I hate it," he whispered. "I hate being the one that everyone picks on. Sometimes, I wish that I could just disappear." He hung his head as tears of frustration and hopelessness began to form and make their way down his cheeks.

And then suddenly there were arms around him that reminded him of sticks with skin and he was being smothered by a mass of red hair. Was this guy. . . holding him?

"You're not alone anymore. . ."

* * *

A/N: It was longer. Feel special. READ AND REVIEW! Nenene. 


	7. Humpty Dumpty

**The Sacred Sneer  
A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**

By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass one-shot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **This is the second time I'm writing this, so it's much more rushed then the first time around, but I hope you still like it. Um . . . Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

Uh. . . this is the last chapter for now. Later on, once I get the sequel started, this will continue as the complete Dear Diary Adventures. That will be all about Axel and Roxas's actual adventures in the Guard. Being stupid and fighting things and each other and the like. I wanted to wrap this part up for now, so I can concentrate on some of the other stuff for a bit and not leave you guys hanging. So, hope you enjoy.

FLUFFY!

* * *

**Seven:**

**Humpty Dumpty**

Roxas's eyes were wide with shock. They grew larger and filled with mist as the long arms surrounding him tightened. What. . . what was happening? He thought he hated this boy from the bottom of his heart. This red head had taken away in one fell swoop what he had worked so hard to gain only a semblance of. And now, when there was nothing left, he was here, comforting Roxas? Those arms and the warmth and shelter they provided were too much for Roxas. In this embrace Roxas found what he wanted more than anything in the world. To be loved, to be accepted, if only by one person but. . .

"Why," He whispered into the mass of red hair that was covering his face. "Why did it have to be you?"

And Axel just didn't know. He had never expected things to turn out this way, had never wanted to be in this place. He had only wanted to please his mother's memory. He didn't want fame, or recognition, or anything. He just wanted to be good enough that his mom could be proud. And yet now? In this place, with his arms wrapped tightly around a stranger boy, comforting him, Axel found something he had never knew that he had lost, someone to care for. Someone to live for. Perhaps, it had not been the other that Axel had been talking to when he said "you're not alone anymore." Perhaps he had been talking to himself, from his own heart. Was this, where he was meant to be?

"I still don't know you're name, short stuff." Axel whispered into the silky blonde hair tickling his nose.

As the soft breath hit his ear, in and oddly soothing and addictive manner, Roxas wondered. Was it, was this really as bad as he had made it all out to be? He really had no idea who this red headed giant was, as a person. Even though he himself hated being prejudged by everyone around him, hadn't he done the same thing to this stranger? And yet, here they were, still cuddling close to each other, and the red head had started it. He had. . .been there for Roxas, even though he knew nothing about him, when no one else had ever been. So why was he still angry? Or was he really just. . . afraid?

"Roxas."

Axel moved back a bit so he could look into a set of blue eyes that were filled with expression. And that he did, though albeit with a bit of confusion.

"What?"

Roxas's eyes nearly crossed. He had finally decided to give this guy a chance and look what happens. The red head turns out to be a total moron. Oh well, what was the saying, beggars can be choosers?

"R-O-X-A-S, Got it memorized?"

Axel laughed, though a strange shiver was running down his spine. Somehow, that last statement just didn't fit well on his nerves. There was just something. . . completely wrong with it. But, now was not the time to worry about such things. "Nice ta meet cha, short stuff."

Roxas hastily retreated and glared, as he had never glared before, at the taller boy. "What gives!? I told you my name so quit calling me short stuff, stupid red headed giant boy!"

"Stupid read headed giant boy? That's a new one."

"Well, 'I don't know your name so what else am I supposed to call you' isn't that right, stupid giant? Besides, I bet you dye your hair that color just for attention!"

"Attention? Why would I want such a stupid thing. And this is my natural color."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you prove it then?"

"Fine, I will."

With that statement, where full blown war was clearly the outcome, Axel moved away from his new blonde counterpart and begun untying the uniform of his hose leggings. Roxas's eyes got wide again, and he moved back in a cat like fashion, visibly perturbed.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove that this is my natural color, short stuff."

And he preceded to do so. Adamantly.

It was quite a while later that the pair was able to recover from the shock. Well, perhaps that's a it of a sweeping statement. In truth, Roxas had to manage to stop staring, muttering, and pointing wildly with his index finger. But, once the muttering had stopped, Axel looked up from his construction of fuzz pyramids, created by scrounging pieces off of the fur rug on the floor of his room.

"Are you through?"

Roxas just stared at him, his eyes still half blank. "What?"

"You kept going, 'abba, abba, abba' over and over again, and twitching."

In remembrance, Roxas said nothing, only continued staring. Staring, however, made Axel quite uncomfortable, so he shifted back and forth under such a scrutinizing gaze, pushing his tiny pile of fuzz from side to side.

"Axel." The word was soft spoken, and meant only to break the silence. It also managed to jerk Roxas out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Axel. . .It's my name." For some reason, Axel felt as if he should be saying something witty to go along with it, but just couldn't quite put his finger on what it should be. Roxas on the other hand, really had nothing to say. He also thought he should have some kind of witty come back but, being two thousand years early, knew nothing of the inventions of cars.

So all he could come up with was a simple, "Oh." It was however, unusual how Axel's name kept repeating over and over inside his mind, as if it knew instinctively that, should be ever forget it, all would be lost.

It went quiet once more, and neither of them felt comfortable in it. There was so much that needed to be said, that needed to be explained between them, with both sides hoping desperately to not be rejected.

Finally, Roxas could stand it no more.

"Gia-Axel?" The name sounded foreign, and yet meant to be on his tongue.

"Yeah short stuff?" Axel looked up from his pyramid styling to meet another angry gaze. He laughed and ran a hand through his spikey hair. "Sorry, sorry, it's just too funny to see you get all riled up. So, Yeah Roxas?"

He just didn't know what to make of him, that was exactly right. Roxas had no idea how to define Axel, and perhaps. . . Perhaps that's why it felt so good to be with him. To Roxas, Axel was like freedom from all the obligations that he had set himself up for. He needed to prove himself, he needed to be a good student, needed to be the best at fighting, needed to be on time, and dress a certain way, and act a certain way. . . and for what? There was no reason for him to be anything but, well, anything but who he wanted to be.

"You got to say something Rox? Or you just testing out my name?" Axel did a sort of waggling of his eyebrows, and for the first time, Roxas smiled. A genuine true smile, and it caught Axel completely. He knew then and there that Roxas's smile would never let him go. But, perhaps it was what came next, that was the real reason Axel's heart was captured.

Roxas ignored the shortening of his name for now and threw himself at his taller counterpart and buried his face in Axel's chest. The stunned red head was shocked into immobilization for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the little blonde.

"What's up Roxas?"

So this. . . this is how it felt to have someone you could. . . believe in. This is exactly what Roxas had been waiting for. Someone. Just someone who would be there.

"Thank you Axel. I-I'm glad. I'm glad that I met you. Will you, be my friend?"

One set of green eyes and another of blue clashed and melded beyond all recognition. Theses two pairs of eyes would never look as deeply, or show such emotion for any other eyes as they did for each other.

"And don't you ever call me Rox again."

Well, perhaps there will be a few bumps and bruises along the way for two heroes. But, for them, it's enough that they have each other.

* * *

The end. For now. Will be re-begun in July. Hope you enjoyed. 


	8. One: CasaRover?

**The Sacred Sneer**

**A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**

By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass one-shot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

A little earlier then expected, because I've been mean to you guys and haven't updated anything yet. Gomen.

This is a new format for the story, get used to it, since it's going to continue on this way.

* * *

**This is my December, this is my time of the year, this is my December, this is all so clear.**

**Episode One:**

**Casa-Rover?**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Axel asked his blonde counterpart.

"Just shut up, it's your fault we got into this big mess anyways."

We meet our two young hero's as they wander down the path from Noivilbo on their new journey.

"It's not like they have any proof that I took those meat rolls!"

"Axel, if you say one more word, I swear I will cut you."

"Awe, come on Rox, you know I'm innocent don't you?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks from walking down the beaten path to round on his partner. Shaking a small fist at the red head he glowered, as only Roxas could.

"Look here, I know for _certain_ that you took those meat rolls from the cook, there is no doubt in my mind. And on top of that, it's your fault that we now have to do messenger work while everyone else gets special lessons from the Castle XIII Guards while they're here! Why can't you just keep your piggish ways to yourself?"

Throughout this whole tirade Roxas had repeatedly poked Axel square in the middle of his chest, making the taller boy back up a few paces until his back ended up against a tree trunk.

"Hey hey, Rox, come on, cut me a little slack would ya? Besides, the meat rolls weren't for me. Do you really think I'm that much of a pig?"

"You're asking me that question? Wasn't it you that ate both your own dinner AND mine last night?"

Axel grinned sheepishly and Roxas sighed. Sometimes he felt like such a _parent. _It had only been one month since he had met Axel and Roxas would swear that Axel would forget to tie his hose on in the morning if he didn't remind him. Roxas had to admit, though, that where he was Axel's reminder-er, Axel was his complete support, in every sense of the word. Without Axel, he wouldn't be able to make it through all the tough stuff.

So Roxas's sigh soon turned into a smirk, and he punched Axel lightly in the arm. "Alright, weirdo, I'm sorry I said that I didn't believe you."

Axel grinned and Roxas's heart flopped over in the strange ways that it had been doing recently. He just ignored it and smiled though, like he always did. He refused to think that he was sick in any way shape or form.

For Axel, there was really nothing that could go wrong. Sure, he thought that the meals that he was fed were meager helpings at best. Sure, he was continuously in trouble (and dragging Roxas along with him.) Sure, he thought that the classes were boring, but he had no regrets, and was wanting for nothing. It was all thanks to that blushing blonde too.

Axel had had a few friends, yeah, but none as close as Roxas was to him. In the few weeks that he had known the blonde fire ball, they had become fast friends. In fact, Axel was almost positive that Roxas knew more about him then he knew about himself. And they could relate in almost all things. For lack of better terms, Roxas really. . . Completed him. Yeah.

Roxas snapped his fingers a few times in front of Axel's face and it brought the red head out of his musings.

"Hm?" Axel asked, blinking once or twice.

"I said, if you didn't take the rolls for yourself, who were they for?"

Axel smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his red spikes in a way that Roxas knew was trouble.

"Oh god Axel, what have you done now?"

Turning, Axel began to dig through the large canvas bag that held their supplies and the messages they were to deliver. Roxas's eyes went wide as he heard a soft yipping sound.

"You didn't. . ."

But as his face was enthusiastically licked by the _ugliest_ puppy he had ever seen, Roxas was quite adamantly informed that Axel had.

* * *

To be continued. . . soon.

Please read and review.


	9. Two: Trouble

**The Sacred Sneer**

**A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**

By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass one-shot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

* * *

This is my December, this is my snow covered hall, this is my December, this is me alone.

**Episode Two:**

**Trouble**

As slobber ran down to his chin, Roxas stared in absolute shock at his red haired best friend.

"You got. . . a puppy?"

Axel smiled sheepishly once more, and pulled the puppy towards his face to rub the ugly dog against his check, cuddling him close to his face.

"Yeah, isn't she cute?"

As Roxas surveyed the dog, he would have to say that the puppy was anything but cute. It was obvious that the little runt was underfed because her ribs suck out. The dog's fur was strung sickly over bone, and her tail hung limply in two places, broken and healed incorrectly. But still, though she was no beauty, as the dog eagerly licked Axel's face, Roxas did feel a sort of childlike glee at being near a small animal. And Roxas had to admit, though the dog was ugly as sin, she was full of life an energy. In a surprisingly uncharacteristic bought of wanting, Roxas had a desperate urge the hold the puppy, as Axel was and to run and play with her. Not that he'd ever admit it.

So he squared his shoulders as best as his young frame would allow him, and huffed in Axel's direction. "You know we can't keep pets!"

Axel looked positively crestfallen, and his head hung down. Roxas had never actually seen such a change in his friend before. In fact, he had never really seen Axel looking sad

before he was always so. . . optimistic. It was very scary for Roxas, who knew better then anyone just how much he depended on Axel. Axel was the one person who liked him for who he was and didn't whisper behind his back. Axel was. . . Axel was. . .

"Okay, I'll help you figure out a way to keep the dog."

Axel gave a little pathetic whimper through the bangs that had plopped over his face. "Do you. . . Do you. . . promise?"

To Roxas's ears, Axel sounded like he was almost close to tears. This alarmed him to no end and he nodded his head quickly up and down, holding his hands out in front of him in the most reassuring gesture he knew how to do. "Yes! I promise now Axel please don't-"

But when Axel looked up through his bangs with the most mischievous grin that the blonde had ever seen, Roxas knew he had been had.

"Yay! Did you hear short stuff? He said that we'll keep you yes we will! There's a good girl. . ."

"Axel. . ." Roxas was positively livid, perhaps more from his own foolishness than anything else, and he stepped a menacing pace closer to the taller and older male. Axel seemed to realize that he was about to be ripped into tiny pieces as he smiled and moved back a few paces.

"Now Roxas… Calm down…"

But he was cut off at a rustling in the brush. The puppy in Axel's arms gave off a faint growling sound as she pressed herself closer into Axel's chest. Roxas and Axel both looked around in alarm and found that, while they had been arguing, they had been secretly surrounded. And this gang of about six were not the nicest looking of bunches.

A tall portly man with a full beard stepped forward from the circle surrounding Axel and Roxas. In respond Axel and Roxas stepped closer to each other, Roxas instinctively grabbing Axel's hand and only beginning to breath once more when Axel gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	10. Three: Misfortune

**The Sacred Sneer**

**A.k.a: The Diary Adventures**

By Zess

**Summery: **Prequelish to The Holy Smirk. (That means you got to read the Holy Smirk to understand any of this o-k?) Kidding. Daily posted blurbs about Roxas's & Axel's days in the Guard.

**Other Stuff:** 2 page chapters of a long ass one-shot, broken down because I felt like it. Mostly Shonen-Ai some Yaoi way later, AU, Kingdom Hearts Based, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Rated M To appease my hentai mind. Language. Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** Two or so Centuries ago.

**Place:** Castle XIII, Noivilbo, and Ynitsed Isle. (Mahwah Turn your Monitor backwards)

**A/N: **Dedicated to everyone who loved The Holy Smirk and especially **Neferet10210, **because it was requested! Yay! So if you like this, send your thanks.

* * *

And I, look back on everything that I thought I missed, And I, wish I could get back all the things I'd missed.

Three:

Misfortune

It was apparent that the one who had stepped forward was the leader, as he stood a head or so above all the others, even Axel only making it to the man's belly button. On top of his monstrous size the man held what appeared to be a large club made of oak, sprouting a large knob on the end of one side. If even once blow landed with such a weapon, either of the boys would be easily defeated. Or dead.

Axel looked down at Roxas's pale face and realized that this was the first time that either of them had ever been in a situation as such. The practice courts had in no way readied them for this type of thing. And even though Axel knew that Roxas was the best fighter in the whole of Noivilbo, even surpassing his own abilities, if Roxas's shaking was any sign, the blonde was downright terrified. Hell, Axel himself was shaking so hard he felt like his bones were rattling inside his skin. But he hadn't lived this whole time, carrying his painful memories and his happy ones, just to be beat in the middle of no where and left for dead. Besides, now, he had something to protect.

Shielding Roxas with his own body, Axel stepped forward and stood as tall as he possibly could.

"What do you want?" He shouted defiantly towards the one who he had assumed was the leader.

And his assumptions were correct. The large man looked taken aback for a moment, not anticipating such bravado from someone so young, but his composure soon returned.

"We're not going to hurt you little ones, we just want the documents you were supposed to be delivering. Hand them over and no one gets hurt."

Roxas was shaking from head to foot now, and he knew he had a death grip on Axel's hand, but his brain was still thinking mostly rational. Well, perhaps it wasn't, but when Axel had stepped in front of him, Roxas had felt an overwhelming urge to push him to the floor and protect him with his body and his life. Maybe there was no reason, or maybe their was, but in that instant Roxas knew he had to get his act together. They needed to find a way to escape, because in hand to hand combat they would lose just from the huge difference in strength. To their left were two men each wielding battered swords that had obviously seen quite a bit of action. To their right another pair of sword wielding comrades, almost identical to their left side counterparts, save physical appearances. Behind them proved to hold another pair of vagrants. Who were these people anyways?

But now was not the time to be asking questions. The circle surrounding them was getting tighter; the ring of armed men was moving in closer.

"Now come on lads, give us the papers and we'll let you free."

Roxas opened his mouth, hoping to buy time with some carefully worded phrases but his own red headed friend beat him to it. It was a painful moment for "No! If you want them, you're going to have to come and take them!"

That seemed to be the end of the large man's patience. A large blood vessel became apparent on the side of his face and his eyes started to bulge from his heads. Roxas gulped a large and frightened wad of saliva down his throat as his shaking worsened. What had Axel done?! If he lived, Roxas swore he would kick his friends green-beanish butt until he cried for putting both of them in this kind of situation.

"Kill them!" The leader shouted, his voice reverberating through the trees.

The man raised a fist large enough to be a ham and Roxas crouched into a fighting stance automatically, as did Axel. If they were going to die, they would go down fighting.

* * *

The End.

Just kidding. To be continued.


End file.
